


Kisses

by Bhishak



Series: What we do in the shadows [12]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Nandor can be a bit of an airhead, but that isn't always a bad thing.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: What we do in the shadows [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Kisses

Shortly after waking up, Nandor decided to leave the house to go on a hunt alone. Just before he was able to walk out the front door, he heard Guillermo clear his throat behind him. Looking over his shoulders, he raised an eyebrow,” Yes?”

Rolling his eyes, Guillermo sighed,” Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Confused Nandor looked around, feeling all his pockets he shrugged his shoulders. Thinking a little harder, he pursed his lips as he took a step further towards his Guillermo. Leaning down, he did the only thing that made sense. Tilting Guillermos’ chin up with his hand, he gave him a quick kiss before stepping back.

Blushing deeply, Guillermo stammered,” I didn’t-. That’s not what-.” Opening his hand, a pair of keys revealed themselves.” I meant this; you forgot your keys.”

“ Oh.” Unsure what to do, Nandor hesitantly took the keys as he whispered,” Thank you.” Before he could turn away, he felt Guillermo grab and tug gently at his cape with both hands. Looking over, he wasn’t prepared for his ex familiar to pull him down, the feeling of Guillermo’s hands holding his face was foreign. But not unwelcome. Feeling Guillermo’s lips press against his own made him smile as he closed his eyes. 

The kiss was slow-moving and measured. It was both gentle and compassionate as they held each other in the doorway. Giggling into the kiss, Guillermo slid his hands underneath Nandors’ cape, raking his fingers up the others back. Leaning deeper into the kiss, he gripped the back of Nandors’ vest with a smirk. 

Before pulling back, he gave a soft moan of approval. Still holding the back of Nandos’ vest, he hummed,” Just because I didn’t mean this. Doesn’t mean I don’t want it.”

Enthused Nandor stole a few more kisses; they eventually left Guillermos’ lips. They spread from one cheek to the other until he pecked a few on top of his forehead. Standing to his full height, Nandor felt his dead heat beat for just a split second at the sight of Guillermo’s blissful expression. “ I’ll make sure to do this more often then.”

Pleased, Guillermo hummed,” You better.”


End file.
